


a gift

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Two: gifts, surprise, change, something new.





	a gift

The first time Tony gives Bucky a gift, Bucky just stares at him. Not at the wrapped box -- at Tony’s face.

Tony stares back until the moment becomes truly uncomfortable, then gestures to the box. ‘Y’gonna open that?’

‘Why?’

‘To see what’s inside it? I mean -- I could just _tell_ you, I guess, but that kinda defeats the purpose--’

‘No--’ Bucky holds the box in front of Tony’s eyes. _‘Why?’_

‘Because I thought you’d like it?’ Tony hazards. It’s the truth but damned if he can tell what’s going on behind those dark eyes most of the time and maybe this had been a terrible idea and he probably should’ve asked Steve and where is Steve anyway--

And then the box goes flying and Tony has both arms full of Bucky and, hey, maybe this hadn’t been a totally awful idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if you find yourself wondering what it was Tony gave to Bucky? Join the club because I do, too!


End file.
